


i got you

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: a comfort drabble for when class gets overwhelming
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 67





	i got you

“hey.”

the voice startles you out of your reverie. blinking back into the present, it takes you some time to realize where you are.

in front of you is a hand that is desperate to be held, and behind it, is an empty draft for a paper due in three days. something that you definitely started sooner, seeing the deadline and the instructions and the very awful professor and —

“hey.”

again, it’s that voice that shakes you out of the spiral. you turn slightly, to meet olive eyes boring into yours with so much concern that tears begin to spring up in yours.

your lips wobble, as the weight of the entire world crashes onto your shoulders. you fall, yet with strong hands and gentle reassurances, he holds you.

“i’m tired, ‘toshi,” you mumble, grip tightening on his shirt.

“i know.” he hums, guiding you from your desk and onto the bed. his grip never wavers, and the stream of assurance does not cease.

his voice is soothing, a gentle rumble that lulls you to sleep in mere moments. he smiles, wiping your tears away as you drift off. you mumble something, body spasming every now and then.

you fall, you collapse — but it’s okay.

“i got you.”


End file.
